non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth Brundle
Sethaniel Brundle - later known as Brundlefly - was a scientist who had his genetic structure altered as a result of a teleportation accident. When he unwittingly entered a telepod along with a housefly, the two organisms got fused together at a genetic level. His gradual transformation into a repulsive man/fly hybrid was accompanied by increasing mental instability. History When Brundle emerged from the telepod, he appeared normal and had no reason to suspect that his DNA was now 50% fly. The initial signs of his genetic disorganization were increased physical strength, enhanced reflexes, and agitation, as well as an intense craving for sugar and the appearance of coarse, hairy bristles on his back. As time passed, Brundle's skin began to decay. He also developed the ability to cling to walls and ceilings, and to regurgitate a corrosive digestive enzyme onto food before consuming it. Later, he began to lose his hair, followed by his ears, fingernails, and teeth. Referring to himself as "Brundlefly", Brundle determined that the only way to regain his humanity would be to merge with another human being in the telepod, as the resulting entity would be 75% human and only 25% fly. He abducted his lover, Veronica Quaife, forced her into a telepod, and climbed into a secondary unit. By this point, Brundlefly's metamorphosis was nearly complete and his remaining skin and flesh fell away, revealing a bipedal, insectoid figure. Despite its lack of wings and exoskeleton, the final stage of Brundlefly was more insect than man, as he possessed an elongated head, large black eyes, slender limbs with extra joints, and a segmented body. Fortunately, Quaife ultimately got rescued by magazine publisher (and ex-lover) Stathis Borans, who severed the power cable of her telepod with a shotgun blast. Enraged, Brundlefly ruptured its own telepod at the crucial moment and began to step out, just as the fusion program commenced. As a result, the creature was fused with the shattered device. It emerged from the third, "receiving" pod as a thoroughly corrupted being. The hapless creature reached for the shotgun, pleading to be killed for mercy's sake, a plea a heartbroken Veronica answered. Gallery SethBrundle1.jpg SethBrundle2.jpg SethBrundle3.png SethBrundle4.jpg SethBrundle5.jpg SethBrundle6.jpg Notes *Brundle is only featured in the 1986 remake movie The Fly. In the original 1957 short story and film, the scientist - named André Delambre - emerges from the teletransport as two distinct beings: a man with a large insect head and left arm; and an actual fly with a diminutive human head and left arm. This story has been parodied many times, including in cartoons like The Simpsons ("Treehouse of Horror VIII") and Johnny Bravo ("I, Fly"). The 1986 remake spawned a sequel in 1989 and an opera adaptation in 2008. Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Chimera Category:Mutants Category:Sapient Beings Category:Omnivores Category:EX Category:Flies Category:Dead Characters Category:Movie Creatures Category:Human Variations Category:Mutates Category:Characters Debuting in 1986 Category:Hybrids Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Jeff Goldblum Category:Wall Crawling Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Liquivores Category:Males Category:Sentient Beings Category:Scientists Category:The Fly Universe